


My Honey Fortune

by AzureGigacyber



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: League of Legends-During her usual 'job' as a Pirate Queen and Champion of the Fields Miss Fortune needed a vacation, thus, she returned to her ocean island vacation home where her lover Soraka waited for her return. There she releases much tension with their usual intimate massage and then the typical sexual romp with Soraka's special appendage taking charge making Sarah really feel sensational pleasure all day long with her celestial lover.





	1. Post Work Stress

  
  
  
  


**My Honey Fortune**

**League of Legends**

**For L.F.**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Story One: Post-work Stress**

*******

The World of RuneTerra was often chaotic yet exciting, many stories have been told and retold and the Champions of the League always entertained when doing their ‘Job’. The Fields of Justice would display countless battles fought between famous champions as they were pitted against other opposing forces. Political stability and relative peace came about as a result of these contests, even beyond the Fields skirmishes and hard fought battles continued between chaos and order, but since this manner was used to settle political strife it had been kept tradition for ages. It provided some semblance and peace and stability most of the time.

One particular Champion, who had earned many names well-deserved for her ruthlessness, had done more than enough of her fair share in combat. Her bravery was ever-lasting, as was her rage when dealing against certain pirates she despised, but after a long arduous tour of battles fought in the Fields she felt some due relief was in order and thus sailed her way home for the time being. She was a maestro in the deadly art of combat and when it came time to fighting in the Fields of Justice she defeated opponents with grace and poise matching her beauty. But her looks were only skin-deep for she was fiercer than most and quite ruthless to boot.She had been battling quite often enough these days despite being famous and she was always busy being a Captain of Bilgewater commanding others under her command. Yes, Sarah Fortune, otherwise known as “Miss Fortune”, had been a very busy woman as of late. Usually her business included firing her special dual flintlock pistols in every direction and kicking all kinds of ass out on the battlefield. Unfortunately, she was run ragged from all these days of fighting and had become quite worn out physically from it.

Recently after dealing with another contest in the Fields of Justice Sarah felt she was in dire need of a vacation, so she set off on her way back ‘home’ somewhere south on the ocean to an island in the middle of nowhere. She made it there riding on one of her private ships with plans to relax for an extended period of time. The lovely yet incredibly fierce redhead wore her usual captain-themed outfit; a sexy yet simplistic attire highlighting the more eye-catching parts of her sexual body. She had wide bodacious hips, a slim fit waist, and a lovely full set of E-cup sized titties barely being held together by her thin top. Sarah wasn’t one for modesty nor shame when it came to looks, she was a woman focused entirely on confidence and practicality, but she put focus on her looks anyway. Which is why she made sure her long blazing mane of beautiful flaming red hair was always neatly done in its usual loose hanging style. Her tight brown pants showed off the full shape of her perfect ass as well as the curves of her legs quite nicely, the fluffy sleeves on her arms gave her a very enticing look while allowing them to hide her pistol-holster mechanisms for quick-access. She had the design to distract and entice would-be assailants until it led to many of their deaths in battle. Miss Fortune didn’t play around when it came to survival and vengeance, Gangplank found that out the hard way. 

Nevertheless, she was incredibly beautiful. She had dazzling green eyes, full red lips, and a distant look on her face as she sailed her way to her tropical home up ahead. There she shared it with a nigh-ageless mystic who goes by the name of Soraka, who was also her lover.

******

‘There we are; home. Finally, maybe now I can get some proper rest and relaxation. Let’s see if Rakka is...ah! There she is.~’ Fortune thought to herself with a smile as the boat came closer until it was close enough to dock by the landing port.

Arriving at home island finally Sarah docked her ship and jumped off onto the boardwalk where she saw the celestial-made-flesh Starchild standing there waiting for her. She instantly felt a smile creep up on her beautiful face when seeing Soraka there standing with her hands behind her back like an anxious schoolgirl waiting for someone. Flashing her a smile the redhead walked over to her removing her Captain’s hat so that she could let all of her red hair flow freely. 

“There you are. Hehe.~” Soraka cutely beamed with a smiling face as she watched her longtime girlfriend walking towards her with swaying hips. 

Soraka herself had an unusual form to say the very least but was still entirely feminine with her curves, her shape, and her appealing soft violet skin. To most people she resembled a night elf crossed with a Unicorn and a Goat since she had a pair of hind furry legs hidden underneath a tassel-coated tunic. She was in fact a Celestial made flesh who had lived for millenia on Runeterra learning more about the world until she decided to join it and help in her own special way. After coming from the Celestial dimensions beyond Mount Targo she came into this realm as a living flesh and bone being by sacrificing her immortality in the process of arriving here. She did this so that she may better guide its inhabitants along the proper paths of their predestined destinies written in the stars. Her goal was also to find out why things were just so chaotic and bloody down here as well, so many events happening on Runeterra went against the Threads of Fate foretold in the Celestial skies. She initially felt it her duty to help mend the damage by getting involved and shepherding them back onto the right path. That is when she realized it wasn’t her job to do so, but in fact she was to help people all around by healing and aiding them in realizing their true potential as a Sage of Wisdom and healing. Her legends were renown just like Miss Fortune’s fame in a sense, except one was a ruthless warrior who commanded others underneath her at the seas and fought fiercely on land. Ironically in contrast Soraka aided people more than she fought in conflict, she was a gentle soul that enjoyed aiding others either spiritually or physically with her healing magic. At some point the two met when Fortune was grievously wounded in battle then fell in love soon after, her gentle spirit and kindness was why Sarah fell for her so badly and it is the main reason she had come back home to relax and enjoy her company. 

Soraka’s body was designed in a rather unique way, her skin had ornate mystical stripes along the surface, she had a slightly lanky yet very curvy feminine figure complete with a full set of DD-cup sized breasts bound behind her yellow tunic. Her hair was starlight silver and her eyes showed a gentle hue of golden amber, lastly she had long furry pointed ears sticking out the sides of her head complete with a sensitive horn sticking out of her front. Her eyes were cat-like and exotic and that titillated Fortune a fair bit. To top it all off she even had a tail swishing around between her legs with excitement as the redhead approached her with a sultry smile. 

“Ah, there you are, Soraka. Did you miss me? I can tell by your tail swishing around down there that you do. Come here and give this gal a kiss, baby.~” Miss Fortune cooed with a coy smile as she stopped in front of her inhuman girlfriend and gently pulled her shoulders into her hands embracing her as their faces came closer to each other. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you plenty, Sarah. I can see it has been a long day out there, hasn’t it? How about a good afternoon greeting before we go inside, hm?” Soraka requested cutely with a giggle and tilted her head at an angle to avoid hurting Fortune’s face with her horn. The redhead could barely contain herself as she brought her face closer to hers and met the lovely Celestial woman in a steamy lesbian kiss. 

The pair pulled one another into an embrace with arms entangling themselves around each others bodies with intimate passion. Fortune took charge by grabbing her hands around Soraka’s hips cupping her taut buttocks into her fingers and feeling her exposed cheeks touch against her skin. The way Soraka wore her thong-piece as part of her tunic outfit left her butt exposed if you lift up her tasset a little. The Celestial mewled happily inside of Fortune’s mouth and wrapped her hands around her neck pulling herself closer so that their kiss could start meshing together languidly in sloppy passion. Their mouths hungrily sucked each other apart in frenzied motion with Fortuna’s lipstick-covered lips smearing against Soraka’s all-natural ones. Soft sucking noises and hot breaths came out between the two of them while they made out passionately right there on the dock. 

“Hhmmhhm! Mmmmm. I missed this so very much.~” Soraka moaned happily with eyes closed as she tasted Sarah completely on her lips.

The redhead squeezed the Celestial’s rear even harder making her tail wag faster and making one of her hind legs hike up to wrap around one of Fortune’s calves. The busty pirate woman moaned heavily inside of her partner’s lips tasting her and pushing her tongue down her throat to let it roll around inside of her mouth. Their appendages meshed wetly together in a contest of dominance, but Fortune won that easy as she always has and dipped her lover downward with her arms keeping her hoisted and squeezing her ass even more. They looked like a couple very much in love and showing it there openly in the middle of nowhere on their island home, the longer this went on the more passionate Fortune’s kissing became to where she was basically mouth-raping the Celestial woman with a hot blush on her cheeks. Their lips languidly suckled each other’s part with tongues openly rolling all over each other in wet oral embrace, which lasted for roughly another several minutes.

“Mmhmm. Oh you taste so good, Rakka. Believe me I’ve been missing this *Squeezes her ass* pretty badly too, you know. I regret not leaving for vacation sooner if I got to have this everyday of my life.” Fortune chuckled as she rose back up bringing Soraka to her hind feet again leaving her with a frazzled mess of hair and a goofy smile on her face. 

Soraka did indeed feel the instinctive urge to dry hump her girlfriend right here and now, but she knew this Greeting Kiss was only for the outside. If they wanted to make love they’d have to do that inside where it was comfortable, but first came Sarah’s much-needed relaxation therapy. She suckled hungrily on the redheaded woman’s lips again and became dominant in this exchange for it lasted a bit longer than before. Fortune let her win this time and felt her longer tongue push down against her own letting them swirl around inside of her mouth. Fortune squeezed her ass tight again making her squeal until they slowly pulled apart leaving lips to form a bridge of gooey saliva between them as they smiled. Soraka truly adored sucking on the lips of her passionate girlfriend.

“Hmmhmm, well now that we said ‘Hello’ and ‘Welcome back’ I’m in the mood for some relaxation. Being a Captain is stressful enough, but having to fight in the Fields almost every day is incredibly tiring on the spirit and on the body. I hate being popular, Rakka. That being said how about we go inside where's it comfy?” Fortune purred with a silky voice and started walking hand-in-hand with Soraka into their shared two-story vacation house just up ahead.

Soraka smiled peacefully as she held her hands around Fortune’s left elbow gently squeezing it tight with a smile as the two of them walked together in comfortable silence. The summer home they both shared with each other was a large three-story luxury manor styled in the same way as Fortune’s former home from childhood. Back then her house was ruined and burnt down by Gangplank right around the time he killed her mother, thed redhead often shuddered at the memory of it and clenched her fists angrily when thinking of him. Thankfully Soraka knew when to calm down her girlfriend when seeing she was being stressed or haunted by demons. The Celestial humanoid ran her silken violet-colored hands along the redhead’s arm gently caressing her skin with mana flowing through her fingertips. This made Fortune more relaxed and helped her take her mind off of Gangplank as they entered inside. 

As soon as they entered Soraka brought her hands up to both of Fortune’s exposed shoulders gently digging her fingers into that soft ivory skin of hers and hitting her more sensitive spots. Fortune shuddered blissfully at her touch and knew Soraka’s fingers were just the cure she needed for a well-deserved rest. She closed her eyes and quietly mewled in contentment as she felt her massage and stroke her shoulders softly putting her in a state of pure ease.

“Mmhhm, oh yeah. That’s the magic touch I’ve been needing all day, Rakka. Haah, say ...feel like giving me a full-bodied back massage, baby? I think I could use one after all.” She requested and Soraka giddily nodded with a blush and a coy smile on her pouty supple lips.

“Of course, that's why I am here for, to ease everybody’s souls. Namely yours, Sarah. Just leave everything to me and take off all your clothing like usual, massage therapy is about to begin. I promise I’ll perform to the best of my abilities for you, my darling~.” She answered with a serene smile and a minty lovely voice as they both went into a shaded veranda nearby. 

The pair arrived and saw that set of comfortable high-quality long chairs stationed and ready for use. Next to it was a crystalline-blue swimming pool as spacious as a small lake, not that Fortune nor Soraka would need it right now. They had other plans. 

Fortune smiled sweetly at her and started removing her clothing bit by bit beginning with her hat. She unbuttoned her top letting her milky pair of full-bodied titties bounce-free and jiggle slightly upon exposure. Fortune had a pendulous set of E-cups that she took great pride in and showed them off to her lesbian lover with a coy smile on her face. Seeing Soraka blush and drool just a bit when she jiggled them around playfully before reaching down her legs next. Her swashbuckling ladies boots came off exposing her bare feet, then her pants started coming undone button after button exposing her panty-clad mound and long silky legs. She had on a small red thong covering up her sex making Soraka feel hornier every second she eyed it. The Celestial girl could feel ‘That’ beginning to spring to life threatening to override her senses with unbridled lust as she watched Fortune continue shedding her clothing. Once her leather swashbuckling pants were down around her ankles Fortune hooked both of her thumbs underneath the bands her thong and slid them down slowly exposing the rest of her naked frame to her lover. Her pair of slightly fuzzy folds came into view next making the other woman feel her ‘secret’ throb even more as she watched. Just the mere sight of Fortune’s pussy was enough to put her into a frenzy, but alas she held off just to focus on massaging the woman first and foremost. 

“Enjoying the view, huh Rakka?” Fortune teased with a sly smile as she bent herself back up with her ass wiggling around a bit further enticing the other woman. Her hands went around her own rear cupping each doughy perfect cheek into her fingers making it all squish and jiggle in front of Soraka’s face making her gulp nervously as she became even more aroused just by seeing it. It was only a minute after her ‘performance’ that Fortune decided just to bend down and pick up a towel from a bin nearby and lay it along one of the long chairs in preparation. 

“Oh, I like it very much, Sarah, but please do hurry so I can finally relieve you of your stress.~” She whimsically answered and saw the redheaded woman take off her accessories next leaving her all-natural with nothing covering up her body at all.

Being naked as the day she was born, Fortune got on top of the long chair comfortably with her body facing down and head resting on her forearms as her tits pushed into the surface. Her bodacious figure was now laid bare with taut ass sticking out and naked backside exposed to all of creation. She then nodded to Soraka readily and saw the goat-woman quickly move herself over to crouch over her prone naked body. Soraka hunched herself above the redhead’s waist angling her hind goat legs just beyond her hips carefully aligning herself directly above Fortune’s sexual body. She admired her figure and licked her lips tastily before pressing her soft violet hands into her shoulders blades making Sarah whimper quietly. 

“Hmmm!~ Oh yeah, I love the feeling of your fingers, Rakka. Please work your magic on me and soothe stress away.” Fortune moaned then closed her eyes peacefully as she rested her head on it’s side atop of her forearms. 

“Of course.~Just you lay there and relax, Sarah.~” The Starchild demi-human began kneading her fingers strongly into Fortune’s skin feeling her shudder pleasantly as she started working her muscles.

“Hmmm. Oohh Rakka, unnh...that feels heavenly.~” She purred feeling the digits of her Celestial girlfriend groove gingerly into her soft skin from above. 

Fortune felt her body becoming soothed by Rakka’s ministrations, her hands slowly pushed and pulled along her amazingly soft skin relieving plenty of the tension that rested within her body. Sarah pursed her lips tightly in arousal for she felt her insides becoming stimulated with every soft tender stroke of her fingers against her skin. Meanwhile, Sorak was feeling her secret appendage underneath her tunic throb with anticipation as she massaged her girlfriend's naked backside. 

She had a lip-bitten smile on her face that just said she was extremely horny under these circumstances, part of her wanted to fuck Sarah right here and now but believed her relaxation came first. Still, seeing her naked body underneath her titillated her physiological urges more and more every second she worked her muscles. 

“Nngh,Sarah...your skin is so smooth. I had forgotten how long it’s been since our last time spending time together like this.” She voiced and heard the redheaded beauty giggle playfully as she opened up an eye to look at her from the side.

“Yeha, it’s been a really long time now, hasn’t it? You’ve been doing your thing healing people and offering wisdom while I’ve been fighting in the fields and pursuing Gangplank. I guess I got too caught up in everything to remember coming back here like I needed to be. Sorry about that, Rakka. I promise I can make it up to you later if you’d like, not that it wasn’t a given anyway though.” Sarah voiced making the celestial nod with a smile and began stroking her shoulders more strongly making Fortune moan loudly in surprise.

“Uuuuaaaghh!~ Ohhh wow...mmnh, you’ve improved a lot since then, honey. Please don't let me stop you.~” Fortune purred and bit down on her bottom lip wearing a purely euphoric smile on her face as she gently kicked her feet up behind Soraka’s booty. She felt her tail swish playfully until it curled around her ankles giving her a soft feeling of it her extension while Soraka kept on it.

She grooved the skin of Sarah’s shoulders even more, doing so in a dual back-n-forth of massage therapy making the woman shudder pleasantly in much-deserved bliss. Soraka could definitely feel those knots of stress her lover had on her body becoming undone, needless to say she was working her magic, quite literally in fact. Mana channeled through her fingertips with healing properties mending into her fingers and channeling into Fortune’s body amplifying the pleasure she was receiving. 

While she was doing this Soraka felt ‘it’ spring up out of her thong and pus out through her tassels making it clear as day she had a penis underneath her clothing. Fortune already knew of it and didn’t love her any less, if anything it made sex more wild and fulfilling considering it was literally the size and shape as a horse’s cock. It was twenty inches in length with four in diameter and a healthy set of balls resting deep inside of the Celestial’s body. Soraka was a futa alright and had a libido, that when charged by arousal, would go crazy with lust like she was about to do right now.

The cute Celestial girl started smiling seductively with a frantic look of lust blooming on her face. Soraka’s lips curved upward into a lustful smile as she connected to tenderly massage Fortune’s back lowering her hands a bit down south to get her middle area next. She felt the redhead mewl pleasantly underneath her which made her now visible erection throb excitedly out in plain sight.

‘Hmm? I feel a certain hot thing right above my ...oh my, she’s this hot and bothered already? Hehehe, I guess it has been awhile, huh?’ Fortune thought to herself peeking out from her side to see Rakka now sporting her massive horse-length cock over her lower body. The girl had been straddling her thighs by this point and held her long member directly above Fortune’s bodacious buttocks while eyeing it with a lusty smile.

‘Sooooo horny…! I can't bear it no longer! I must have my need filled, Sarah! I love you so much!’ Soraka thought to herself as she stroked Fortune’s mid-lower back faster really hitting the woman’s more sensitive weak points. 

She held onto the pillow underneath her head and squeezed it tightly into her arms as the ever-pleasant sensations of the message began to overwhelm her senses. Fortune mewled and closed her eyes tightly relishing the pleasant sensation coming from feeling her girlfriend's hands gingerly stroking her back while the penis stayed hovering over her butt cheeks. At some point it felt like Soraka lowered herself just a bit more so that her cock now gently hotdogged Fortune’s taut perfect ass, she gingerly rolled her body back and forth slowly lightly stroking it along her cheeks making her shudder in sensation.

“Mnnghh! Ohhh it feels so hot and it’s just touching my ass only. Ugh!” Sarah muttered in hot breaths feeling Soraka roll her hips even faster as she worked her magical hands on the back of her waist. Eventually, she felt Soraka’s breath come out in hot unrestrained gasps of lust, it was obvious that not having sex right now was driving her crazy.

“*Sigh* Alright, you horny girl….” Sarah spoke up halting Soraka’s actions as the Celestial felt reason return to her eyes in the midst of such a frenzied massage session. She watched as Fortune slid out from under her just a little bit and prostrated her body before her by resting herself on her knees and bending her ass up into Soraka’s face readily in a kneeling position.

Fortune turned her face so that she could reach back and pry apart her legs a few inches and then spread open her juicy labia lips giving the horny Celestial demi-human an unobscured view of her sex.

“......fuck me already. I think you need this kind of therapy more than I need the other one, besides I’m sure I could use a good fucking right now anyway. So what about it, honey?” She purred licknig her lips and eyeing her with a lustful gaze in her green eyes. She saw Soraka bristle with excitement showing her the light of her golden amber eyes as she ripped off the top of her tunic exposing her full breasts!

“Yes! Ooh thank you, Sarah! Trust me, it'll be a pleasure of the greatest kind for both of us.” She mused happily hearing Sarah giggle as she scooted back a bit and lined up her thick horse-length member up with Fortune’s offered pussy. 

Soraka placed her right hand down upon the side of Sarah’s buttocks making her shiver a bit as she touched her fingers into her skin. Magic and a soothing touch effect were still coursing through them, obviously, but what really had her anxious was the fact that Soraka’s monster dick was throbbing readily without having been put inside of her yet. The flat-head end of the dick gently rubbed against the glistening folds of Fortune’s sex making her bristle with excitement as Soraka licked her lips pervertedly enjoying the feeling.

“Mmhmm! Don't tease me, baby. Just jam that sucker in and fuck me like a ragdoll.” Fortune cooed feeling the knobbed end caress her sensitive wet folds even more making her shiver as she continued doing this for another two minutes.

“Apologies, I was just warming up, now it’s time for the real event. You are beautiful, Sarah, in and out of the body. I’m lucky to have you at my side for today at long last.” Soraka purred with golden eyes misting up with lust as she placed her other hand down around Fortune’s taut buttocks squeezing that side of her butt cheek too. She squealed again and anticipated what came next as the flat nubbed head of Soraka’s massive dick started slowly pushing into her sex squeezing her lubricated folds inwardly as she started sliding herself into her.

“Uuuuhhhh ...! Eeeaaaghh….! Ohhh baby!~” Sarah moaned loudly and clenched her teeth around the pillow she was clutching. Her face reddened a fair bit as her eyes rolled up a bit into their sockets, she felt her sensitive pussy caving in on itself with the intrusion of Soraka’s thick lubricated cockhead pushing into it one inch at a time. 

The Goat-legged Celestial bit down on her bottom lip savoring the sweet tight sensation of her lover’s pussy squeezing around her dick as she slowly pushed her hips down into the woman’s ass. Her mouth came open with jaw hanging agape, the slick tight feeling of Fortune’s cunt wrapping snugly around her cock was like nothing else in the world when it came to sheer pleasure. A slick pushing noise aired out of the woman’s pussy as the Celestial slowly immersed her large flat-head tip into the woman’s sex, with a loud wet plop Soraka wound up submerging it entirely into cunt making the redhead suddenly come with an unexpected orgasm that wound up closing her folds around her meat pleasurably in climax.

“Ggghh! Aaahh…..! Ooh…. Sorry about that, lover, it’s…*huff*...been awhile and I’m still sensitive down there. Also you just feel so good putting that large thing inside of me I just let loose.” Fortune said with a goofy lip-bitten smile as she wiggled her rear in the air enticing her lover yet again.

“Hehehe, that is quite alright, Sarah. I enjoy seeing you like this anyway, the feeling of your pussy snugly squeezing me is a sensation I miss very much. Mmhhf, now then let us continue where we left, I have yet to put all of me inside of you after all.” She cutely purred and saw the redhead nod when she turned her head back forward bracing herself from what was to come next.

This time Soraka squeezed her fingers around Fortune’s hips preparing her for when she slowly pushed in another several inches of her thick hard horse-dick into the dripping folds of her sex. She felt Fortune shiver intensely as her cock pushed downward into her vaginal canal, the slick tightness of her pussy wrapped around each and every inch of her phallus making her hum loudly in pleasure which caused wagging her tail to increase rapidly. Soraka gasped out in pleasure as more of her dick plugged straight into Fortune’s pussy feeling her innards throb and suck up the surface of her cock. Eventually her flat-head tip reached the entrance of her cervix where Fortune felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs upon feeling such a thick part of Soraka’s anatomy press up against it.

“Uuughhh, Rakka? Are you…?” She whimpered out and turned her face to the side to see her lover smile and nod at her right before drawing back her hips and thrusting herself all the way inside of Fortune’s body pushing her cock past her cervix and into her womb in one go!

“Uuuggghhh!~ Oooohhhh yess…! Uuugghh!~” Fortune squealed out in ecstasy and mild pain as she felt her womb fill up with the stiff head of Rakka’s penis making her legs tremble as her sex began closing up around the shaft a bit in reaction. Her buttocks wiggled left and right grinding into the other woman’s pelvis a bit while both of them adjusted to the long-forgotten sensation of being docked with each other.

Fortune even had a bulge stick out of her stomach thanks to the Rakka’s thick penis pushing out from within, her eyes rolled a bit further back with her tongue spilling out of her mouth in response to the mind-numbing sensation she was feeling. She honestly forgot how good it felt having Rakka’s cock all the way inside of her surprisingly tight womanhood. The redhead whimpered again and very loudly while tossing her head around hoping to adjust to this sensation while Soraka herself simply relished being back ‘home’ inside of her pussy like this.

“Mmhhhh! Oohhh I have missed this so much, Sarah! Aaahh…!~ We’re perfect together, we belong with each other, just you and me.~” Soraka mewled happily as her tail wagged around again reflecting her elated state of happiness and euphoria. 

She slowly reached down along Sarah Fortune's body running her fingers along her sides until she reached the sideboobs of her breasts hanging just above the long chair. She dug her fingers into their doughy surface while giving Fortune a momentary breather to adjust to the sensation of her dick being sheathed so thoroughly inside of her body. 

“Hmmhhm.~ oohh yes…..oooooh.~” Fortune moaned quietly with an intoxicating smile on her face as she slowly got used to the feeling again and mentally begged Soraka to start fucking her like an animal.

Luckily Soraka and Fortune have been familiar enough with each other for the former to know what the other was thinking and started lightly pumping her hips forward beginning the ‘true’ relaxation session. Rakka’s hips jutted into the taut light-skinned buttocks of her girlfriend moving them back and forth in quick bursts and feeling her pussy glisten as she felt the redhead’s innards wrap around her member. Fortune mewled loudly underneath her with face rubbing up against the pillow wearing an utterly blissful smile on her face. She clutched it into her hands and bit down on her beautiful red lips with eyes going slightly cross in pleasure. Soraka’s pelvis started drawing back and thrusting into her from above even further making her violet-colored hips roll against her body.

Slowly but surely the Celestial began fucking Sarah Fortune with her hard horse-length cock making her sex squelch tightly around her invading member over and over again in earnest. 

“Uuuggghhh...uuhhh...aaahh...Rakka!~” Fortune hollered out in ecstasy feeling her insides throb with absolute sensational pleasure. She knew from firsthand experience that Soraka’s thick massive cock really cleaved her insides and left her wanting for more when starting this. The flat-head end of her long shaft already managed to tingle most of her erogenous areas inside of her pussy giving her ultimate stimulation as they went. The thick pulsating shaft to the rest of the work making sure those areas remained touched and prodded.

“Mhhmm..aahh…..aaahhhh...Sarah ...ooh it feels so good! Mmhh!~” Soraka moaned hotly as her pelvis began rowing back and forth in continuous momentum pushing ever deeper into the redhead’s hot sopping pussy. 

Slick squelching noises began coming out of her pussy hole the more Soraka’s cock plunged into it from above, the Celestial became even hornier seconds after plundering her lover’s hole and started smashing her waist faster against her ample cream-skinned buttocks. Loud slapping noises followed with Soraka slowly giving into her frenzied lust, her violet waist slapped voraciously into Fortune’s ass feeling her cheeks jiggle with every thunderous thrust she made. Surprisingly, only a little over half of her total dick was inside of Fortune’s insides since it was still a horse cock measuring at about twenty inches, but everything inside of her slit felt like pure pleasure all the same.

“Aaaaghh! Yess! Oh heavens yes! Rail me, Rakka! MMhhhh!~” Sarah moaned loudly pushing herself up on a bit on her hands so that she was on all fours now feeling her body sway back and forth to Soraka’s frenzied thrusts.

Her sex squelched loudly as the thick length plunged ever so savagely into her sex, Soraka made sure to pull back just enough so that the flat-head end of her dick grazed the insides all over again each time she pushed. Her pelvis started slapping even faster against her body making Fortune jutter on her hands and knees with skin-slapping coitus filling the air with moans and noises. Soraka’s full set of DD-cup-sized titties jiggled along with her moving body, her face comprised of one purely euphoric expression rarely seen on the Celestial girl unless she was busy fucking her life partner like this. She had her hands curled tightly around Fortune’s waist keeping her pinned to her hips as they sundered into her gooey tight hole over and over again in unbridled sex.

The two ladies moaned and cried out in ecstasy with each other as they rutted like mindless animals right there on the long chair Doggystyle. Sarah no longer had a compose sexual face on her mug, now she was howling out in ecstasy with her tongue rolled out and eyes drifting upward in her sockets. Her buttocks squished against Soraka’s waist over and over again feeling her thick shaft plunge voraciously into her sex. The feeling was sensational and she was experiencing the mind-numbing pleasure to the point she had forgotten a certain important thing involving her uterus. 

“Uuuughgh aaaahhh! Aah ah ah aah ah ahhh! Rakka! K-Kiss me!” She hollered out reaching behind herself with her right arm hoping the sweet-hearted Celestial would oblige her like she always had. 

Soraka hunched herself over a bit more hovering her titties directly above her naked backside and held her left hand over Miss Fortune’s neck cradling her face lovingly as their lips met yet again. The two women locked lips once more and immediately melted into the embrace savoring each other’s saliva being exchanged via tongue play. They openly rolled tongues against each other out in the open with hot moans coming back and forth between in mutual ecstasy. Still Soraka pounded her futa cock into Sarah’s tight quim feeling her insides beginning to throb with another impending orgasm. Likewise, Soraka felt her internal testicles beginning to throb in response to the ongoing tightness of her contractions and felt more than ready to unleash a pent-up payload of sperm directly inside of her redhead girlfriend.

She didn’t care for anything else except the need to breed her, it had been far too long since they had sex and since she had touched Sarah’s body like this, so the lust had been built up qite a lot since then. She was too far gone to want to pull out now anyone and wouldn’t agree on any objections from Sarah herself.

“Mhh! Mhh mhmm mhmm mhmm! *Gasps!* Oooohhh Sarah darling I’m feeling ready to cum! Ooohh…..your pussy feels so amazing around me that I can’t stand it!” Soraka cried out in euphoria directly into Sarah’s face once their lips broke apart.

The humanoid Celestial with hind goat legs rammed herself savagely into Fortune’s sex some more with glee. She was feeling it beginning to close up tightly around her throbbing dick desperate to milk it with coital reflex. The contractions brought the redhead into an utter state of sexual euphoria as Soraka simply pounded her pelvis into her body even faster. The fucking had grown frenzied and the two of them were at their limit at this point. Fortune dug her heels into Soraka’s thighs from below and brought up her arms around her neck hugging it tightly while their tits pressed together in doughy breast-on-breast action. Soraka mewled at the feeling she was getting and fully channeling her mana into the circuits of her body making the skin contact all the more pleasurable for her girlfriend. She could barely control herself right now and was little more than animal in heat at this moment seeing as she drove her massive cock directly into the redhead’s womb splitting her pussy wide-apart in undaunted lust. Soraka’s genitals were preparing to seed Sarah’s insides with her little swimmers and the moment she explodes her womb was going to be filled to the brim with her very own seed. Yes, she had sperm alright, functioning sperm capable of just as much as a regular human male’s if not more so in potency due to her being a celestial. Her testicles were naturally built-in to her body hidden from plain sight, but they were potent enough to matter when it came to insemination.

Soraka could feel the rush happening, her insides throbbed intensely like a volcano about to erupt, she drove her massive length directly into Fortune’s tightening sex making the beautiful woman scream out in sexual delight. She clung onto Soraka’s shoulders grinding her waist along with her own feeling every nook and cranny of her pussy fill up with big purple meat. The veins were pulsating and the internal futanari balls were throbbing loudly as her shaft thickened up. Slamming herself to the brink inside of Fortune a few more times Soraka inevitably delivered the final slam of her waist directly into Fortune’s body howling with orgasm as the thick rush of sperm came surging out into her body!

“Uaaaggghh aaaaaaghh!~” Fortune screamed loudly with ecstasy tossing her head back and moaning to the high heavens as she came to an amazing orgasm. 

Her fit perfectly feminine body shuddered intensely as her orgasm crashed through her system making her hips roll along Rakka’s pelvis sporadically in climax. Fortune held her mouth agape in euphoria feeling her pussy milk and clench Rakka’s penis ver and over again in a gushing climax! She felt Soraka’s appendage throb and thicken out along it’s tube-like shaft inside of her body. A bulge extended from Fortune’s flat stomach showing her the protrusion of it just as the Celestial girl felt her sperm leave her genitals and flood her lover's insides.

“Aaaagggghhhh! Saaarrraaaahhh!” Soraka cried out as she ground her waist deeply into Fortune’s tight convulsing pussy. Their bodies meshed together in a harmonious climax, their pubic bones ground each other sporadically in strong gyrating movements with Fortune feeling thick bursts of cum flood into her ovaries.

The woman had stars in her eyes as she felt her womb fill up with her lover’s seed, the thought of conception didn’t really occur to her just now when she remembered that it wasn’t a safe day for raw sex. She looked down to see Soraka humping and slamming herself to the brink inside of her cumming nonstop and feeling the thick syrupy warmth of spunk pumping into her womb nearly constantly. 

“Ggghhh! Sor…..Soraka….! Ohhh it feels so good! I’m feeling stuffed full from all that cum!” Fortune aired reaching down her hands over to Soraka’s buttocks squeezing them tightly and making the goat girl mewl sharply in pleasure.

The insemination continued for another several minutes leading to Fortune forming a small bulge of cum within her womb showing her stomach expand like a beach ball. It looked to her as though she were pregnant already, which the redhead took as a surefire sign of the future that is to come, assuming Rakka’s sperm does impregnate like she thought it would. Shuddering loudly in bliss some more they continued rolling their bodies against each other determined to ride out their combined orgasm as a duo. 

On a more microscopic level Soraka’s little swimmers fluttered towards one of the redhead’s eggs en masse, when they reached it they tore through its walls with one of them claiming dominance inside. Yes, Sarah Fortune was now destined to be a mother bearing one of Soraka’s children. Only she didn’t know it yet.

Fortune shuddered and thrashed about some more for another minute until she was finally done cumming and collapsed underneath Soraka’s body. The goat lady let out a soft breath she had been holding since her ejaculation started, her tube-like member continued to twitch even now letting out thick rivets of sperm directly into Fortune’s womb. Shuddering blissfully again Soraka eventually finished cumming and collapsed on top of her leading to the two pulling towards each other with hands wrapping around the other’s head tightly while they kissed.

Their mouths met in a languid embrace to which both Soraka and Fortune made out passionately with tongue slithering about over each other’s in mutual happiness. Their breasts, with Fortune’s being larger, squished and pressed against Soraka’s while they made out peacefully for a few more minutes. Once they were done Soraka felt her shaft finally soften somewhat and pull out of Fortune’s gaping pussy seeing the thick sludge of sperm ooze from it. 

“Ooooohh, you certainly don't know how to hold back for such a supposedly gentle creature, Rakka.~ Hehehhe.” Fortune chuckled peacefully while she gathered her breath. Her body was sweating, glistening in post-sex fatigue with her chest rising and falling beneath Soraka’s body.

The violet-skinned Celestial’s body glistened all the same with her tail wagging enthusiastically after having cum so much inside of her precious girlfriend. She had been pent-up herself and filled with the need to fuck Fortune for so long while holding it all in. Huffing lightly and grooving her body along Sarah’s naked frame Soraka settled on Sarah’s side cuddling happily with her as they held hands in peace.

“Sarah...oooh...I’ve been needing to do that for so long while waiting for your return, you have no idea what it feels like needing to touch this body with this kind of sexual appetite. I’m glad you came back.~” Soraka cooed happily and Sarah nodded in agreement before leaning her face closely to kiss her nose with affection.

“Glad to be back, Rakka. Trust me I’ve been sorely needing some relief too after all that business running the gang and fighting in the Fields of Justice. A girl can only do so much before she needs a vacation, that being said; are you up for round two of the massage? And maybe some more fun? I certainly have a lot stress needed tending to after all.~” She purred stroking the side of Soraka’s face lovingly with a flirtatious smile.

Soraka’s amber eyes lit up with excitement, she nodded happily as Fortune rolled onto her side showing her a full view of her taut heart-shaped ass again. Soraka eyed it with renewed hunger and felt her semi-flaccid horse length cock stiffen up a bit upon seeing it. The dark velvet star of Fortune’s anus called to her and brought forth the need to fuck it like she had fucked her pussy mere moments ago. Biting down on her bottom lip she thought about reaming Fortune right here and now, but her trance was interrupted when she heard her silky voice speak up.

“Massage first, please. I do feel some knots bundled up around my lower back that you missed earlier.” Fortune cooed and rested her face onto her forearms as her body remained face down with naked backside sticking up. 

Quickly nodding with a renewed look of energy on her adorable face Soraka got up and straddled Fortune’s thighs again with her dick languishing between the woman’s taut buttcheeks. She cooed at feeling the thick tube-like appendage of her girlfriend rubbing up along her crack, Fortune shuddered blissfully when she felt the soft magically-laced fingers of Soraka knead the lower lumbar region of her back once more. She sensually rowed them to and fro hitting every pressure point inside of the redhead’s body and making her sigh happily as her mind became relaxed. Soraka purred pleasantly for this was as much pleasure for her as it was for Fortune herself. Back and forth her hands gingerly roamed her backside making the woman shudder with each and every stroke she delivered into her skin and flesh.

“Mmmng.~ Rakka….oohh I think I’m getting turned on again, your fingers are purely orgasmic by nature, you know.” Fortune chuckled with eyes closed making Soraka blush heavily with pride.

“Well, anything for my one and only. Tee hee.~ I’m glad you’re feeling at ease, Sarah, it’s always a pleasure stroking her body back to a relaxed state. I just wished you’d come home more often than risk your life out there.” Soraka confessed in a soothing motherly tone while Fortune merely nodded at her statement.

“Well you know, business and peacekeeping go hand-in-hand, Rakka. Oooh, work my butt a bit please.” She requested with one eye peeking at her from below while wearing a smile.

Soraka nodded obediently and started sensually stroking her doughy pert buttcheeks in soft spiraling ministrations. Her fingers dug gently into the flesh of her buttocks making Fortune mewl and whimper softly in growing pleasure. She bit down on her bottom lip when Soraka dug a thumb into a more erogenous area just below her left buttcheek leading to her folds moistening up in arousal all over again.

‘Mnngh! Dammit, Rakka, I didn’t want to get so excited already right after we’ve had sex. I forget how good you are with your hands sometimes.’ Fortune thought to herself unaware that the amber eyes of Soraka became more frenzied with lust.

The reflection of Fortune’s ass shone in her eyes mirroring her obsession with kneading her cheeks in back and forth circles. She pushed them around gently then dug her fingers deep into the flesh hitting pressure points that led to Fortune feeling sensitive between her legs. The redhead hunched her head down into the long chair breathing raggedly in fast-growing arousal, the more she experienced the magic of her lover’s hands the less she wanted to relax. Fortune was feeling a growing need for Soraka to pay sexual attention to her ass of all things right now, largely because of the magical feeling and also because of her inexperience in trying anal before.

In all this time she had never felt the celestial’s magically long futanari dick push into her ass, part of Fortune wanted her to just do it already and ram her hard knowing it would wreck her. The sheer danger of it was a kink in of itself.

“Mmmhhh! Ahhh..! Rakka….!” Fortune breathed as the other girl kneaded her buttcheeks more strongly while eyeing that clean tight-looking velvet star of Fortune’s asshole.

‘Just look at it! Oohh I cannot wait any longer, I must have it!’ Soraka thought to herself feeling her member stiffen up more and more by the second. Within milliseconds she became as hard as a rock and as thick as a large tube, her phallic veins were pulsating wildly with throbbing lust leading to her gingerly grinding her dick between Fortune’s buttcheeks as a new form of Massage. 

Fortune mewled softly feeling the thickness of her length grind ever-so-gently along her taut buttocks in a sawing fashion. Sarah could feel the veins pulsating once more, the glans of the celestial’s cock pushed into her back, and the feeling of the entire underside throbbing just above her skin. Sarah admired how warm it felt against her body, like a hot massage pad for sore muscles. Soraka’s thick cock was the perfect ‘cure’ for all her stressed bodily woes and they both knew it, or at least Sarah now knew it. She hunched herself up a bit letting her buttocks rise into the air leaving Soraka to straddle her thighs while she held Fortune’s hips into her hands firmly.

“Hmmm, Sarah...your buttocks feels most splendid even when I’m not pushing into it. Oohh, so firm and so perfect it is.~” Soraka mewled pleasurably as she began hotdogging the redhead’s buns even faster making the long chair begin to creak as this continued for another couple of minutes non stop.

Fortune moaned and hugged the edge of the chair tightly while feeling the aching need for sex rise up yet again within her body. Wriggling her rump left and right she looked over at Soraka massaging her thumbs into the sides of her ass with a fixate smile. Fortune knew what she had to do and cleared her throat to catch her girlfriend’s attention.

“You know ...I have never done it in the ass before, Rakka. Feel like being my first to receive that honor?” She asked in a purring voice making the goat woman’s tail straighten out with utter excitement. 

Soraka’s amber eyes sparkled with newly renewed lust and want as she stared into Sarah’s face with a blushing smile. Her pouty supple lips spread wide apart showing the redhead a most beautiful grin on her face as she went to work spreading open her buttcheeks to reveal the velvet start of her anus.

“I’d be honored, Sarah. Ooohh, I’d be so very honored to be your first back here. Get ready, because I don't think I can contain myself once I have started. It may be too intense for you, you know.” She warned with a silky voice and heard Fortune giggle playfully and nod in agreement with her.

“Oh I’m sure it will, baby, but that’s just part of the fun, isn’t it? Go ahead and fuck me in the ass, I guarantee you’ll like it as much as I will.” Fortune purred reaching back to her buttocks yet again to spread open her cheeks keeping them open so that Soraka could stay one hundred percent focused on the goal in front of her.

The Celestial bristled with excitement and positioned her knees just outside of Fortune’s ankles making sure she was at the right angle to push that monster sausage into her bowls. Reaching for her ass she held each cheek into her purple hands spreading them apart and seeing the puckered velvet opening of Fortune’s anus stare at her in the face. Soraka licked her lips excitedly and slowly pushed her waist forward leading to the nubbed head of her dick touching the surface of the entrance. 

Fortune bit down on her lip and clutched the edge of the long chair she was lying on preparing herself for something intense. While she was no stranger to sexual relations of any kind she was however a ‘Virgin’ in terms of anal chastity. And seeing how Soraka’s futanari was so massive she wondered if she would be able to walk after it was all done. The pressure of the head pushed into her anus, then Soraka gripped Fortune’s hips and slowly pushed herself on in sheathing the head of her length inside of it. Fortune’s lips dropped open in a wide circle, she shuddered with intensity when feeling her lover’s soft hard dick pushing into her anus.

“Gggghhhh!~” She let out a loud whimper feeling her asshole spread wide apart welcoming the magnificent fullness of Soraka’s hard cock. 

With a ‘Schlup’ sound quietly diluted with the sound of sliding skin Soraka slowly immersed a third of her length into Sarah Fortune’s asshole.

“Aaahhhh! Rakkaaaaa!~” She cried out with body shivering with excitement for she was feeling many erogenous areas getting ticked off by her sodomization. 

Soraka herself shuddered in ecstasy as she felt the tight confines of the redhead’s ass pull her in even further. She clutched the outside of her waist and slowly pushed in even more of her dick into the spongy damp space of her asshole filling it up and driving Fortune up the proverbial wall of ecstasy. Sarah was breathing faster and struggled to contain herself in lieu of this sensation, her lovely green eyes reflected little hearts inside of them as she felt Soraka push her dick all the way into her bowels. The hind-legged celestial angel shuddered loudly once she was nearly waist-deep in her girlfriend’s ass. She gave herself a moment to adjust so as to not blow her load already and eventually began rowing her body back and forth against Fortune’s waist.

The purple angel’s pelvis rose and fell slowly landing against Fortune's taut creamy ass, her anus expanded and squeezed in the thick length burrowing sensually inside of it. Eventually Soraka started a gentle tempo of bottoming out leading her frame basically humping Fortune’s perfect body from above. Sarah clutched the edge of the long chair with fingernails cracking the wood, she was feeling intense contractions coming from her anus as Soraka’s dick plunged incessantly into it at a decent pace. Truthfully she felt her girlfriend’s length was far too big for her innocent virgin ass, but all the same it felt utterly amazing to her anyway despite the mild pain. Soon enough the chair began creaking and rocking along the stone ground of the outside veranda. Fortune huffed louder and faster as Soraka began steadily pumping into her anus with enhanced speed making soft smacking sounds fill the air.

“Aaaahhhh! Ah ah aaaah…...Sarahhh! It feels so good! So amazing around my penis! Oooohh ...I love you so much!~” Soraka yelled out feeling the frenzied state of lust carry her as she stood up on her hooved feet planting them just outside of Fortune’s ankles. 

She dug her fingers into the skin of her girlfriend making sure she could pile her dick directly into her asshole without worrying about a proper angle. Needless to say this made Sarah yell even louder with ecstasy for she felt the massive futanari cock punch straight down into her gut making her stomach create a protrusion every time she slammed home. The smacking noises of her ass continued nonstop with Sarah’s cheeks jiggling with every thrust Soraka made fucking her butt like this. 

Both girls panted hotly with rising bliss, the squelching noise of her length pumping repeatedly into her anal cavity continued unabated while Sarah’s mind became fractured and put into a state of lust. Her eyes started rolling up into their sockets, her mouth was held open in awe as her tongue spilled out. Sarah’s body humped and rocked back and forth to Soraka’s intense thrusting, soon the loud slapping noises of flesh meeting flesh became even louder for she was consumed by lust now. The ‘Beast’ inside of the gentle Celestial angel was stirred awake by the feeling of her lover’s ass squeezing her length tight. 

Soraka became frenzied and began hammering her waist into Fortune’s ass like an animal possessed by lust.

“Uuuuaggghh! Rakkaaa! It’s t-too much! Oooohh!~” Sarah called out as her booty jiggled rapidly to Soraka’s thrusts.

Up above her body the Celestial girl humped her ass frenziedly digging her dick deeply into her ass over and over again until Fortune could taste it. The thick tube-like horse dick pummeled and pounded that perfect formerly tight asshole like no tomorrow. Soraka could feel her member beginning to throb and tighten up ready to explode inside of her Fortune’s anus like she did with her pussy mere moments ago. Every crook of the redhead’s body was divine sanctuary for Soraka, she could feel every bit of Fortune’s insides clenching tightly around her penis desperate for release. She saw her rock her own body back and forth along the chair now on her hands pushing herself up into Soraka’s pelvis. The pair of ladies bucked into each other over and over again feeling the mutual release of climax begin to ensue between them. 

Fortune felt her asshole beginning to clench down on Soraka’s cock while her pussy gushed and convulsed with juices gushing out onto the chair. The redhead tilted back her head feeling her body wrack with climax and shook violently when it hit her. She let out a mighty wail of ecstasy and felt her anus clamp down on Soraka’s appendage in desperation. Needless to say this brought the violet-skinned Celestial angel to her own release making her slam into Fortune’s buttocks one last time before feeling the rush of sperm flow out of her.

Gripping her hands around Fortune’s hips Soraka arched her chest forward tilting her head back as she shouted to the heavens in a monumental climax! Her phallus throbbed and pulsated sending thick ropes of sperm directly into Fortune’s asshole! Their bodies meshed and writhed together in back and forth unison experiencing a harmonious orgasm mutually happening between them at the exact same time!

“Aaaagggghhhh! Sarraaahhhh!~” Soraka cried out with face contorted into one of pure ecstasy as she felt deluge after deluge of cum pumped into Fortune’s asshole nonstop. Just as she had done with the redheaded pirate’s pussy earlier she filled it to the brim letting out so much pent-up lust that had been saved up for this exact moment.

“Mmmmhhh! Rakkaaaaaa!~” Fortune cried out with eyes closed and mouth agape in euphoria. She remained on all fours bucking her buttocks into her lover’s waist feeling the molten warmth of cum flow into her anus for nearly a full minute’s time.

When they had started coming down from their orgasmic bliss Sarah soon collapsed right on top of long chair clutching her belly with a smile in both hands. In both holes she now had a cream filling full of Soraka’s seed wondering if the space goat had somehow gotten her pregnant. For some reason she couldn’t find any problem at all in that notion and felt her intuition told her that she indeed was. Soraka finished rutting into Fortune’s ass and pulled out rolling over onto her side spooning Sarah, her long horse-length dick had plopped out of the redhead’s now gaping anus leaving a splotch of sperm to gush out of it. 

Both ladies were panting now and wore blissful smiles on their faces as they cuddled naked together on the chair. Soraka spooned Fortune from behind rubbing her now flaccid length along the woman’s creamy thighs with an utterly peaceful smile. Her hands came around Sarah’s waist clutching it with her knowing that she sensed the process of life being formed inside of the redhead’s body. 

“So….*huff huff*...I’ve still got plenty of Vacation days left on my calendar, Rakka. What say we use every day to really ‘Catch up’ before I head back to work.” Fortune suggested with a glowing blush and turned her face to see Soraka’s nudging hers up close.

“That would be splendid, Sarah, maybe you won't have to go back at all if ...its revealed you’re carrying my baby. I can sense life inside of that stomach now, slowly growing after today.~” Soraka mewled happily hugging the redhead from behind and sensually grinding her waist up against her ass with long flaccid dick still between her thighs.

Fortune giggled and affectionately stroked her cheek after bringing her arm around, eventually, their faces met in a warm loving kiss with lips sensually curling each other apart in their usual loving manner. The pair of lesbians made out with each other right there on the long chair until sunset, they cherished each touch they shared. Every sensation made from either kissing or just plain lovemaking. Nothing could split them apart right now, perhaps nothing ever could, especially now that Sarah was likely carrying the celestial’s baby growing slowly inside of her womb.

She couldn’t describe the process of how she knew, she just did, and was happier for it even if she wasn’t completely prepared to be a mother. Still, as long as she had ‘Rakka’ at her side she can weather anything that came her way.

``Hmmm, I wonder how much hornier she’ll be once she sees my belly expanding.~’ Fortune thought to herself feeling excited at the prospect of a very horny Soraka tending to her physical attention in the near future.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

  
  
  
  


This has been for L.F. Hope you enjoyed the work, thanks for coming to me to write this story. :)


	2. Sweet Tender Afternoon Loving

  
  
  
  
  
  


**My Honey Fortune**

**League of Legends**

**By Azure/ for Logan Fields**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Sweet Tender Afternoon Loving**

  
  


*********

**Soraka’s Perspective-**

  
  


“When I had first arrived on Runeterra, my sacred duty was to guide the people down there onward towards their greater destinies. Every living being, be it human, animal, or otherwise, was capable of great potential. As they dwelled on this planet, my people the Celestials observed them from afar weaving prophesied destinies they were sure to take. I decided to dedicate myself to aiding in their journeys along their assigned paths, countless futures were written in the stars and we hoped they would take to their sacred calling without fail. However, overtime as civilizations developed even further, the people on Runeterra had seemed like they were ignoring the stars entirely. All of our messages scripted in the skies were never understood or paid attention, it seemed apparent none of them had ever understood at all what was said to them. We believed that the path of communication was still primitive on their end, thus, we witnessed chaos blooming all over the surface of the planet. Needless conflicts, wars, strife of all kinds. We, the Celestials, were confused and terrified how much madness came about from the people ignoring the destinies we engraved into the stars for them. We hoped that they would be able to ascend to greatness and fulfill their latent potentials. However, that was our mistake, we were assuming they were capable of reading them like we were. Only Celestial beings could possibly interpret those signs weaved in the stars above. We never understood how primitive the warring civilizations of people on Runeterra were or could be, they were fearful of things they didn’t fully understand in their time.”

“I decided to come down to this world in a flesh-made body of my own looking unique to many and settled myself somewhere along the path at the top of Mount Targon offering wisdom to traveling warriors for ages. I felt at peace performing this undertaking. I had long been by myself and I cherished what I did, learning many new things from people all over Runeterra that I’ve met along the way. Except, one day, I witnessed the emotion of true pure love between two beings, a man and a woman both almost as unique as myself. Their names were Rakan and Xayah, similar in appearance with unique features seen by many, yet also differing in personalities despite how much they were in love with each other. I saw the genuine feeling of pure love bloom between two souls, they would do anything for each other and I longed to experience that feeling myself. It was only until that moment I had yet to truly understand why I wanted this experience and failed to realize that I myself had become ‘Human’ like everyone else. But, that wasn’t necessarily an awful thing I realized later on.

“During the first year of my pilgrimage, I yearned for that feeling and became ‘Human’ in a sense. I wanted comfort, companionship, and devotion from another being, be they man or woman. Against all odds I had discovered it in the most unlikely of places; A woman named Sarah Fortune. She was known infamously throughout the waters of the ocean as ‘Miss Fortune’, Feared Bounty Hunter and Captain of her own cadre of loyal Bilgewater Pirates. They would crusade for adventure, take bounties in the form of dead or caught criminals, and plunder treasure from Ancient Ruins. Thankfully she wasn’t a more dastardly Pirate like the ones I feared she’d turn out to be, and to my delight, she was also one of many Champions that fought in the Fields of Justice. I became taken with her at first sight. Leaving Mount Targon to go on a journey and explore the lands a bit as well as survey the Fields myself until I saw her. There she was battling like a fierce warrior and doing it with a grace and beauty not unlike an angel in the very flesh. She was brimming with confidence when she fought and fired her exquisite pistols with finesse and precision. The way she looked when moving out to how she presented herself when standing over the form of her fallen adversary, I felt that stirring feeling swell up inside my chest and I understood then that maybe it was love at first sight after all. There was just such a blazing beauty and fierceness within her that I admired greatly from afar. The fiery spirit inside of a beautiful woman was there and therein lies a deeper side of her, innocence as well.

Once that was once ruined by a cruel man during her childhood. I had looked into Sarah’s past history myself using my powers and felt grief at the sight of her losing her mother to a monster in the shape of a cruel man as a child. On their island, the woman was murdered in cold blood by the villains Pirate leader Captain Gangplank. Ever since that fateful day she had been preparing herself in nearly every conceivable way to face off with him whenever they’d meet again. Sarah had been gathering followers, many yearning for adventure, others for treasure, and had earned herself a reputation for her charisma and ferocity when commanding their respect. All of it, in the name of finding Gangplank again, humiliating him, taking everything he’d built and setting it all to ruin like he did her own, then killing him in revenge for her dear mother and father.”

“At some point, she had succeeded and was in great need of healing and reprieve, that is where I came in. I placed myself beside her in the role of support offering whatever I could in terms of comfort and respite. I comforted with a soothing massage one night within her own private quarters aboard her ship, it started out as me offering her my wisdom and then aiding in helping her achieve solace for her very soul. Most importantly of all, I became her friend that night...and eventually became her lover. It was not such a stretch for the two of us to have become soulmates that night in her cabin. Whereas I comforted Sarah in her time of need, inturn I received her true feelings of admiration and affection that blossomed into the relationship we have now. I finally truly experienced what it is that people experienced called ‘Love’. I cherish her and chose to stay by her side forever since our first kiss, eventually she purchased an island getaway with her earnings from the Fields of Justice and asked me to stay there living with her while she was away at ‘Work’ as she calls it. I continued my work as a soothsayer there offering wisdom to travelers that would seek me out as well as offer it to heroes alike instead of remaining at Mount Targon like I used to. It seemed much more practical to be at the island instead of that place, most people have found it difficult climbing up the basin much less the top. While Sarah is away tending to her role as the famous Captain of Bilgewater I am here tending to the house and being available for when she returns so that I may comfort her, in many pleasurable ways. Namely, a soothing rubdown massage to help her relieve stress, we have done this many times and only recently my more primal instincts kicked in making me hungry to taste her flesh. I believe it is what is called a ‘Dry Spell’ for humans since it had been so very long since I touched her intimately. 

One thing will lead to another, then yet again with the two of us ‘Binding Souls’ in the most intimate of ways with our naked bodies. Now however, things have changed in only the greatest of ways and it made Sarah stay here for one very obvious reason; she was pregnant with our love child. The benefits of having a long animal-like male appendage on your body truly are astounding and it’s made lovemaking all the more sensational between us.

*******

Opening her eyes wide open in a flutter and revealing to the world her delicate feline orbs, both colored in amber and slightly slanted in shape Soraka awoke from her slumber. She sat up with a yawn and started stretching her arms behind her neck in an adorable fashion.. She was as naked as she can be, and often was when dwelling in this household she shared with Sarah Fortune. Aside from her nakedness aiding in her meditation her form , which often tantalized her partner and tempted her into many more lovemaking sessions spontaneously around the place, they always wound up sleeping together right here on the bed in each other’s arms. The benefits of owning a household on an Island getaway paradise. When she was done yawning she looked to her side and saw the gentle image of her beloved redhead laying there still asleep with a swollen belly sticking out beneath the blankets containing their lovechild. Sarah was only about several months along into her pregnancy and it showed with her swollen stomach. Of course, this meant she had to leave the fields of Justice and temporarily retire from running Bilgewater for obvious reasons and to not risk the baby’s safety and health in this tumultuous world. This was a fine sacrifice for her anyway, although Sarah often admits to being bored here at the island watching the events play out on Worldwide television and hearing hearsay about what goes down in Bilgewater from far away..

“*Zzzzzzzz* Hmmmm….are you awake, Rakka?” She asked quietly with eyes still closed remaining down on her side with her long flaming red hair splayed beneath her shoulders like an angel. Soraka sat up a bit higher letting the blankets around her naked body slide off showing her pendulous perky breasts to the air. She reached over to gently caress the side of Fortune’s lovely face with a tender loving smile as she hung over her. 

“You look so peaceful when you sleep, Sarah. I assume I was satisfied last night? Like all the other nights we spend in this bed together?” Soraka asked giggling playfully as she traced her left hand around the side of Sarah’s body touching the thickened surface of her swollen belly. Sarah smiled and nodded sweetly with some of her blazing hair cascading over the side of her face.

“You know it, Rakka, fu fu fu. Want to feel the baby again? I think it wants its mommy’s touch for some early morning Good Luck.” Sarah offered with a sleepy yet angelic face before rolling onto her back. 

Her massive G-cup sized titties jiggled nicely as they now stood upward looking plump with milk and bloated thanks to her pregnancy inspiring this change within her. Sarah’s areolae had grown considerably larger making it suitable to feed their infant child once he or she is born. Soraka was extremely excited to see how they grew in such a large expansion further titillating her curiosity as well as her perverse sense of arousal. She has even been tempted to drink from them herself quite often making Sarah mewl like a kitten at times. Of course, she’d have to stop doing that once the baby comes out and takes turns feeding from mommy.

Sarah was still kind of sleepy with her eyelids drooping slightly, but the angelic smile on her face said to Rakka; come and get me. Being pregnant often meant she was horny around the clock and thankfully seldom irritable despite the common knowledge that pregnancy can lead to mood swings. 

“Ooohh Sarah, you need not ask, heheheh.” Soraka giggled and moved her voluptuous hind-legged body to carefully place herself above Sarah’s equally naked one straddling her hips and widened baby-bearing belly.

The Celestial woman brought her hands up to her bloated breasts first gently squeezing her fingers around the surface her sensitive areola making the Sarh whimper at her touch. She was incredibly sensitive up there yet can’t help but love the sensation completely when Soraka ran her magical hands around her tits. Mewling= quietly with closed eyes and a lip-bitten smile on her face Fortune brought her arms up behind her head letting them rest underneath her neck while she relaxed and watched her lover work. Soraka was given free rein to play with her voluptuous body on a whim whenever she wanted to , thus, she’d start fondling her massive tits with hand relishing the doughy sensation of her boobs while doing so. Each finger had a gentle magically-imbued feeling inside that sent euphoric shivers straight down Sarah’s spine when she worked. Ever since their first massage together that led to the two of them fucking and making love in Soraka’s hut the celestial goat-woman had an intuitive way of feeling around Sarah’s entire body like it were second nature. Her magic touch that can never be rivaled by anyone ever.

“Mmhhhhm, ooh yeah….that feels so good, Rakka, but I thought you wanted to rub the baby? Don't tell me you want to feed off me again.” Sarah guessed and Soraka simply ignored her question as she squeezed both of her palms around each of Sarah’s nipples making her toss her head back and moan loudly with a bated breath! “Nghhhh! You really massaging my breasts, eh? Do they excite you that much ever since getting big, Rakka?”

Sarah giggled with a smile and saw Soraka nod firmly with one of her own.

“I’m just ‘Warming up’ as your people say, Sarah. Besides, you know I can never get enough of your body no matter what part of it I touch.” Soraka purred as she leaned down above her face wrapping her soft violet lips around Sarah’s creamy light-colored ones and sucking them into a sweet gingerly kiss that had her both females mewling with elation. 

Fortune closed her eyes tightly and brought her hands up around the back of her girlfriend’s neck pulling her further into the embrace so that their tits mangled together in nipple-to-nipple harmony. They mewled softly into each other’s mouths savoring the taste of saliva mingling between them while enjoying the sensation of their nipples rubbing together, Sarah more so than Soraka. 

‘“Hhmmnhhh. *Rakka….*” Sarah mewled loudly again with her tongue slipping between the succulent purple lips ,Soraka was Frenching her hungrily while feeling the woman’s hands now roam along her pregnant belly. It was a little smaller than a basketball at this point, but Sarah was nearly halfway along to the point of delivery now.

Their lips meshed languidly some more with soft slurping noises filling the air up, Soraka sucked her red lips into her face with glee feeling Sarah kiss her just as fiercely if not more so than herself. The pair of women made out languidly with tongues sliding back and forth between each other’s faces making their lovemaking session begin to blossom already. 

Soraka meanwhile could feel a strong life force grow from within the baby’s body using the magical senses in her fingers. She relished the feel of Mana coursing through it and glowed with maternal pride knowing it was from both her seed and Fortune’s egg that created it. She embellished the fact that she now started a family with the woman she loves and would forever enjoy the rest of their days together, no matter what other celestials may say about it. And so, she kept on gently running her magically-laced fingers all over the round surface of Sarah’s stomach making her whimper even more behind those lips. Their mouths parted slightly for a breath of fresh air then quickly they allowed their tongues to resume openly meshing with each other in an erotic passionate way. Meanwhile, Soraka’s purple appendage started thickening with each passing second this continued making it stiffen up and prod the inner thighs of Sarah’s body while they made out. Their kissing grew more frenzied and passionate leading to Soraka bringing her right arm around Sarah’s head pulling her even further onto her lips to the point she basically swallowed the redhead’s mouth into her own feeling the vibrations of moans jiggle her throat. 

“Mmnnghhh! Hhhgmmhh!* Rakkaaaa!*” Sarah moaned into Soraka’s mouth feeling her tongue wriggling with her own in a euphoric overly erotic fashion. They were like two teenagers pepped up with sexual libido running wild and channeling it mutually at this very second. 

Soraka kept her left hand firmly down upon the surface of the belly touching the lifeform of their union with joy and using her body to further smother her breasts into Sarah’s while they made out passionately. Their nipples curled into each other in a sensual curdling embrace, darkened pink to perky purple, both women were feeling the shrill waves of sensation flow through them while they did this. Soraka was feeling hornier than ever with each passing second and right now wanted to feel Sarah’s hot slimy mouth around her cock next once things decided to pick up within their bed.

“Mmmhhmm.~ *Saraaaahh.~*” She mewled loudly between the other woman’s lips whirling and slobbering her tongue around in spirals inside of Sarah’s mouth. The kissing noises and sounds of oral suction escalated with Sarah suddenly bringing up one of her silky smooth legs to wrap around one of the hind ankles of her Celestial lesbian lover. 

Gradually this type of intense yet intimate action caused Soraka’s thick tube-like length to stiffen up even more and become harder than a rock. Now it was sticking out like a stone pillar and pushing between Soraka’s flat stomach and Sarah’s swollen belly tapping the surface of the latter like a drum. This was noticed by Sarah as she continued sucking on the tongue of her lover hungrily without hesitation. Strings of saliva came out between the two women while they made out languidly for another five minutes before parting for yet a second breath of fresh air. When they did, she noticed that the head of Soraka’s animal-like horse-sized length was staring at her from above the horizon of her bulging stomach. 

This prompted the redhead’s folds to moisten with sexual arousal and made her flash Soraka a knowing look, she bit down on her bottom lip wearing a coy smile. 

“What say I get a taste of that beast you have staring at me from between your legs, Rakka? I want to ‘Feed’ off it the same way you suck the milk out of my titties for a change. How about it, hmm?” Sarah proposed making Soraka’s cheeks light up in red at the thought. She nodded eagerly and got up high enough placing herself above Sarah’s chest carefully straggling the spaces on the bed directly beneath her armpits so as to not crush the baby belly nor smother her chest.

Sometimes it helps to have hind legs to use in these kinds of situations. Soraka straddled Sarah’s upper body precisely by having her hind naked form hovering directly above it with her long tube-length monster of a cock hovering directly above her red cherry soft lips. She saw the head of Soraka’s length up close practically touching her lips when she reached down to her chest and grabbed her breasts in order to smother the first half of her dick with them. Soraka tossed her head back mewling quietly as she felt the fluffy doughiness of her lesbian lover's tits squeezing around the upper area of her penis making it swell with arousal while Sarah began to swivel them around it.

“Aaagggghhh……! Sarah……! Ooohhhh they feel so very nice no matter how many times I feel them I love the sensation your bosom provides me.” Soraka breathed out feeling her thick monster-sized erection throb between Sarah Fortune’s titties making the latter wrap her breasts around them tighter as she pumped them back and forth.

Soft pumping sensations followed while Sarah warmed her girlfriend up with her on-the-spot breast job already making the veins on the side of her shaft throb with arousal. She pushed them back and forth carefully squeezing them around the entire surface of Soraka’s dick making it throb with greatly increasing arousal and causing a dabble of precum to leak from the opening. Sarah felt mesmerized by seeing the pearly glittery ooze of Soraka’s cum spew out like syrup and craned her head forward wrapping her red lips around the surface swallowing it into her mouth.

“Mmhhmmm.~ *Ssllprr ssllprr sslllprrr!*” Sarah moaned with eyes closed and head bobbing back and forth slowly sucking off her girlfriend’s dick making Soraka feel the rush of her sensations flooding her entire being and making her hornier than humanly possible right this very second. 

Her nostrils started flaring up, the veins along the sides of her penis started swelling up so thickly that you could literally feel every pulsation through the vibrations alone. Sarah gingerly wriggled her head diagonally into her chest sucking more of Soraka’s cock into her mouth despite only reaching a little past the head. Her glistening red lips squeezed tightly around the surface of her lover’s length lubricating it as she pushed and pulled her on it orally in a leisurely fashion. The Celestial woman writhed with ecstasy as she felt her shaft beginning to swell up ready to dispense its load down into her mouth. She had the endurance for sure but it faltered when feeling so much sensitive pleasure course through her. She started to feel like she couldn’t hold it back anymore. Alas, Soraka held steadfast whilst fully embracing the sensation of Sarah’s sweet succulent lips sucking on and tasting her cock with gusto. The head of her dick was being fellated constantly while the upper-middle area of her immense shaft simultaneously felt the sensation of her doughy tits squeezing around it.

“Nghhhh! Ahhh haaahhhh!~ Sarah…..!” She breathed out again leaning her head backward while grinding her hips forward in a subtle gyrating motion. Soraka felt the suction of Sarah’s lips increasing exponentially sucking her off while smothering the skin of her dick inside of those voluminous large tits. 

*Throb….throb….throb!* 

Soraka felt her dick beginning to expand ready to expel its load down the redhead's mouth, upon noticing this Sarah quickly started pumping her chest even faster along the underside of her length making the dam begin to burst from within Soraka’s body. For the purple-skinned Celestial feeling her lover’s soft fluffy bloated tits massage her dick was paradise in of itself, plus that feeling combined with her hungry waiting lips made it even more amazing than it was, to begin with. Soraka was feeling like she was soaring above the clouds right now and would no doubt want her to do this to her body again later. With little else to do around the island during pregnancy Sarah and Soraka often fooled around with each other, remaining naked while doing so.

“Sarah….! I’m going to cum! Aaaahhhh!~” Soraka yelled out again squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her shaft throbbing violently with expulsions of seed. The top-end of her monstrous penis pulsated as it let out thick globules of sperm directly into Sarah’s mouth. 

The woman herself simply sealed her lips tightly around the head of her lover’s member, keeping it sealed tight and safely inside of her mouth with breasts still smothering the soft throbbing lower-end of her shaft entirely. Her breasts worked up and down along the surface making sure to stroke Soraka’s cock while she discharged inside of the woman’s mouth. Fortune’s eyes burst wide open when she felt the first thick blast of semen hit the roof of her mouth, her tongue becoming bathed in its thick creamy splendor with Sarah humming with tasty delight Cum spilled down her slender throat constantly in a series of thick hearty spurts filling her stomach up while Soraka craned her head backward moaning loudly to the heavens. She felt shaft twitch wildly between Sarah’s titties while feeling her swallow down the amount of jizz pumping down into her throat. It was a sensation that can be equated to milking and for Soraka there was nothing else like it in the entire world. 

“Mmn Hhhh!....Sarah……! Ohh that feels amazing!~” She cried out with a dreamy smile on her face with eyes drifting upwards as she held Sarah’s head into her crotch.

*Throb…! Gulp….throb….throb...throb...gulp...gulp!* Mm-hmm.~” Sarah moaned loudly with her eyes closed tight and head wriggling about within the valley of her Soraka’s legs savoring the sensation of sperm flowing down into her esophagus.

She gulped everything down the hatch making sure nothing left the corners of her lips while Soraka ground her crotch into her face feeding her the usual semen-packed splendor. Eventually, she stopped cumming entirely and pulled herself back off of Sarah’s allowing her to collapse onto the bed from behind with a soft sigh escaping her lips. Soraka did the same thing except she made sure to gently leave herself straddling Sarah’s waist leaving her legs entangled with her own while she rested her thick long throbbing cock above the round surface of Sarah’s pregnant belly. A dabble of precum oozed out from the opening hole, the entire shape of her cock heaved and swayed gently remaining only mildly softened.

Soraka let out a soft gasp and smiled as she saw Fortune sit upright, sperm caking her red lips for a brief moment until she started swiping her tongue around in circles licking everything off. It was a sight to behold and Soraka honestly found herself becoming hard all over again as she watched Sarah clean her face free of cum, by ingesting everything with her tongue and fingers. Once she was finished she sighed pleasantly and smacked her lips, speaking directly Soraka while cradling her large belly. 

“Ah, that was a delicious morning breakfast, Rakka. Thank you very much. Fu fu fu fu~” Sarah giggled playfully and brought her hands down to her belly rubbing the swollen surface affectionately with a smile she reached over to grab the head of Soraka’s dick squeezing the end gently so that more cum came out.

“Mmnnghh! Sarah….! Nghh!~” The Goat lady moaned blissfully as she leaned her head back allowing her girlfriend to squeeze and milk the last dribbles of seed from her cock before licking off her fingers with glee. 

Once Sarah was finished doing that, Soraka pulled her head back letting her large amber feline eyes gaze at her pussy from above, feeling her dick twitch slightly the longer she looked at it. Between Sarah’s nether region, her large supple ass, and her shapely legs splayed with hers, it was obvious the sight of the redhead’s body was turning Soraka on all over again making her member gradually become stiffer as time went on. Sarah noticed this quite easily and smiled before spreading her legs apart with both hands and reaching down to her sex to diddle her wetness in front of Soraka’s hungry eyes. She would be more than happy to oblige her, and it was obvious with the way she was staring at Sarah’s ass what she had to do. 

“Alright, I can clearly see what you want, you hind-legged horndog. All you ever need to do is ask.~”

With that, Miss Fortune got up from her position on the bed and sat up on kneecaps before turning herself around entirely to where her ass stuck out before Soraka’s eyes. She placed her hands firmly around the edge of the headboard and steadied her grip on it completely. Then, she looked over her right shoulder at Soraka and wriggled her ass left to right suggestively making the purple-skinned goat-woman smile widely with unhidden lust. Ever since getting pregnant Sarah had put more weight into her body, namely in all her curves granting her a voluptuous hourglass shape, on top of it she was also gifted with a wide succulent heart-shaped ass that was heart-shaped to boot. It was perfect in Soraka’s eyes, she marveled at it while licking her violet-colored lips and leaned over with hands gently caressing the sides of Sarah’s body in an affectionate manner

“Ohh, Sarah, you know me inside and out. Yes, I desire your rear right now, very badly too. Will you allow me to put it inside?” Soraka purred with a bedroom lust written all over her face. Her fingers gently prodded the area around Sarah’s bulging belly making the redhead whimper quietly as she ground her thick horse-length member along her buttcrack. Feeling the throbbing thick organ of phallic meat hot dog her cheeks, even gently, made Fortune hornier than possible leading to her spreading apart her legs with the invitation. 

“Mmhmm! You know how I love the touch of that thing on any part of my body. After you have my ass take care of the other hole too. Just be careful not to get too carried away, not unless you want to hurt our baby by making it’s room rock around. Can’t get too crazy, Soraka.~” Sarah mentioned and Soraka nodded in understanding before leaning her face in close to wrap her supple purple lips around Sarah’s cherry red ones again resulting in a steamy lesbian kiss.

“Hhmmhmm….Rakka.~” Sarah moaned warmly as she hummed inside of Soraka’s mouth tasting her long tongue slithering around hers like a coiled serpent. Soraka reached over to one of Sarah’s bloated breasts squeezing it gently into her hands making the redhead purr even louder while they made out. 

Quiet slurping noises filled the air as the pair of women hungrily made out with an unbridled passion for the next several minutes. Eventually, they pulled apart leaving a thin trail of saliva bridging between their lips and a hot blush on each of their faces, Sarah was feeling excited again and Soraka was getting very hot and bothered. The violet-skinned woman pulled back a few inches allowing her thick monster of a futanari cock to glide gently down Sarah’s taut ass preparing to push into her butthole. 

Smirking slyly at her Soraka spread open Sarah’s buttocks exposing her gaping butthole ready for a good hard fuck. Soraka licked around her lips and properly placed her legs into each of Fortune’s calves making her legs spread firmly apart giving her some space to work with. Soraka could barely contain her excitement as she nudged the opening of her anus gently with her flat-tipped horse cock, rubbing it gently in soft circles making Sarah crave it until Soraka started pushing herself on in. 

The redhead’s started gripping the headboard tightly with Soraka clenching her teeth, her buttocks started spreading apart once Soraka pushed the flat-end head of her dick into the dry damp anus making a quiet wet plop!

*Sssschhupp!*

“Aaaaahhhh…..aaaahhhhh! Rakkkaaaa!~” Sarah cried out leaning back her head with eyes closing tightly. Her chest started heaving forward making her enlarged tits jiggle around as she feels her anus spread wide apart. 

Her body shivers with intensity as she feels the thickened end of Soraka’s monstrous penis sink into her asshole leaving at least a fourth of it inside as she got comfortable on top of her. It was a rule that she never went farther than that, lest she starts making Sarah sick by plunging into her stomach from her bowels. Right now, however, she was feeling nothing except absolute pleasure from squeezing her meat into Sarah’s backdoor.The redhead wiggled around along the bed shifting her buttocks onto Soraka’s waist making sure her large bestial cock pushed into her anus even farther inside.

“Uuuuhhhh! Aaahh……!~ Oohh...fuck me already, Rakka!~” Sarah cried out blissfully as she feels Soraka begin pumping into her buttocks gingerly with a gentle yet powerful pace. Gentle claps of bodies smashing into each other began to fill the air, Soraka’s pelvis pushed up into Sarah’s ass making her cheeks jiggle while sheathing half of her dick inside of her dry damp tight anus.

Each sensation sent a shiver down the redhead’s spine, her body quivered with sensation making her mewl quietly with lips pursed and head rolling around in circles. Her long mane of blazing red hair tossed around with each undulation her body made with each of Soraka’s tender thrusts, she was pressing her chest into the headboard as a result and clutching the wooden edges tightly. Gradually Soraka started to increase her pace pushing her pelvis into Fortune’s ass even faster and bringing her length a couple of inches deeper into her lover’s tight anus. She was feeling Sarah’s butt squeezing tightly around her throbbing purple phallus, making her croon with pleasure as she slammed into Sarah’s buttocks squealing loudly with utmost ecstasy. Her shaft started to throb loudly as a result, Soraka was now going to be in a frenzy after becoming incredibly aroused. 

“Aaaahhhh!.....Sarah! I’m going to go faster now!~” She announced with a delirious smile of pure ecstasy and gripped her hands tightly around Sarah’s waist driving her length rhythmically into the redhead’s buttocks while making her cheeks quake and jiggle with renewed passion. Her shaft made soft muffled squelching noises of butt-fucking coitus as she reamed her ass raw ,Sarah was moaning loudly every single step of the way. 

“Mmnnghhh! Aaaggghhh! …...ooh yeah! Keep it going, Rakka! Fuck me like you mean it! I love you!~” Sarah cried out while her body grooved and thrashed about with breasts smacking into the headboard of their bed indirectly making the rest of it creak to each of their movements.

Slap upon slap of bodies heaving together filled the air with music and became steadily louder with Soraka driving her length frantically into the redhead’s wide supple ass. Her dick pushed into it nearly at full capacity making Sarah’s anus clench around it every time. Her cheeks would jiggle, her skin would glisten with sweat, her ass would become stuffed full of Soraka’s thick cock churning the insides of her ass and making her scratch her fingers across the headboard of the bed. She was positively over the moon with pleasure right now, Soraka even reached over to her chest digging her soft purple fingers into each one of Sarahs’ swollen breasts making her squeal internally at the sensitivity she was feeling. Soraka made sure to grope each melon fondly around in circles while she continued plowing her pelvis directly into her ass cheeks, this raucous combination of buttfucking and breast-groping made Sarah’s mind melt into a sea of mush riddled pleasure and sexual frenzy. 

She tossed her head back letting her mane of long red hair splash into Soraka’s face, the hind-legged celestial didn’t seem to mind one bit as she pressed her chest firmly into Sarah’s backside pushing her tits firmly into her skin and tickling it with her nipples. She was still bottoming out of her buttocks like there was no tomorrow, rolling her pelvis along the groove of her ass frantically making slapping noises come out from the ripples of her cheeks hitting against her waist. She fucked her redheaded lover with gusto nonstop for what felt about a few minutes until she spooned her backside completely taking her in fully from behind. Sarah’s tits started jiggling voraciously as Soraka bucked into her body in back and forth motion, the two of them moaned each other’s names loudly with hot ragged gasps of air as one began to ebb closer to climax preparing to take the other with her. Rutting into her ass more frenziedly Soraka brushed her face alongside Sarah’s nudging her cheeks together with her until the woman turned her face to the side engaging her in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss.

“Mmhmm! Hmmm!~” Sarah moaned into her Soraka’s mouth, feeling her lover’s pink tongue slide down into her throat slithering around her own while kissing her lips. Their Frenching steadily became more intense as they made out for another few minutes, swallowing each other’s spit while doing so. 

While they were doing this, the loud smacking noises Soraka’s waist made when she slammed into her ass increased in volume and frequency signaling the impending end of their current romp. Sarah was starting to feel her pussy tightening around nothing making her wish there was a dick inside of there rather than her asshole right now, she could feel her rectal cavity begin clamping down hard around the Celestial’s massive horse-sized length. The latter moaned into the redhead’s mouth more loudly with her tongue rolling around the cherry lips of Sarahs’ face, eventually, Soraka pulled off of her so she could scream out the woman’s name in an orgasmic fit of sexual ecstasy. With one hard tug of her purple hands around the woman’s buttcheeks Soraka swiftly pulled herself back leaving only the flat-head tip of her large horse-like penis inside of the rim of Fortune’s ass just before shoving it right back inside of it in succession. She was ready to call out Sarah’s name in unbridled ecstasy once her orgasm hit her like a brick wall. 

With her dick fully inside of the red-headed woman’s convulsing asshole Soraka bottomed out of Fortune some more feeling her breasts tickling the skin of her lover’s back as she rhythmically rutted into her from behind. Her pelvis rolled back and forth frantically into her Fortune’s rear making her buttcheeks clap against her waist even more as they spastically heaved into each other like animals rutting during mating season. Little by little Sarah felt her asshole clamping down tight around Soraka’s penis in preparation of an orgasm, she squeezed her anal cavity around it with gusto then felt the purple-skinned woman draw herself back, all the way to the tip, until she drove everything back inside of Sarah’s tightening ass in a final slam of climax followed by calling out her name. 

“Nnnggghhhhh! Saraaaaahhhh!” Soraka howled loudly as she pushed herself to the brim inside of the red-headed woman’s butt sheathing her meat all the way to the brim. Her navel clapped against the woman’s buttocks as she felt her length throb with orgasm leading to her shaft swelling it inside of her lover’s ass hole. 

“Rakkaaaaa! Mmnngghhhhh…...aaaaahhh!~” Sarah Fortune cried out in mind-blowing ecstasy when feeling her orgasm wracked her body with grandiose ecstasy. The feeling of cumming was so intense it was making her clench her entire butthole around Soraka’s ejaculating penis. She could feel thickened globs of sperm pumping endlessly into her anus filling it to capacity as the woman rested herself atop Sarah's upturned ass.

Soraka shuddered blissfully with each pulsation her penis made when dumping another thick rope of sperm directly into Sarah’s anus. The redhead was now completely face-down on the bed with her ass remaining in the air getting creampied anally, Soraka made sure to hump her pelvis into the other woman’s buttocks a bit more, keeping her orgasm going and going until it lasted for roughly another minute when she finally stopped. Once she finished ejaculating inside of Sarah’s tight damp asshole she immediately felt her dick soften somewhat, albeit it was only temporary since her body was made with stamina and durability in mind. Ideal for breeding with her lover repeatedly over the course of the night. 

With one last shudder of bliss, she slowly pulled herself out of Sarah’s gaping butthole leaving a pool of pearly white spunk resting inside of it. An audible and wet-sounding ‘Splotch’ of moisture and cum came out leading to sperm spilling onto the bed while Sarah’s buttocks remained in the air. The redhead was breathing tiredly with a delirious smile on her face, one wrought of utmost satisfaction in spite of the sore feeling in her anus. Seeing her with her ass upturned sticking out in the air was a pleasant sight to see for Soraka, she rested back on her rear allowing her hind legs to overlap Sarah’s ankles as she watched cum leak from her butthole. 

“Haaah, that was magnificent, don't you think so, Sarah?” Soraka giggled seeing her lover nodding her head slightly answering her question. Sarah was barely coherent right now and needed a moment to recuperate before they’d go at it again. In the meantime, Soraka watched her from behind stroking herself off with her hands while she waited, her penis steadily became harder with each passing second, her balls became full again teeming with little swimmers that’d impregnated Sarah Fortune twice over had she not been already carrying their baby.

“Mmnnhhh, seeing you like that does wonder for my libido, I can’t wait to go on our third round. Do not worry, I shall be gentle, for the sake of the baby. Heh heh he heh.~” She mused while watching while Sarah slowly recuperated from her nearly comatose state and rose up off the bed groaning quietly as she nursed her back. Having an infant inside of her body added an additional weight that sometimes left a cramp in her backside.

“Ooohhh, having a baby makes sex more pleasurable, that’s for sure, but boy does it wreak havoc on your spine. At least a little bit anyway.” Sarah groaned. She tossed her mane of red hair, currently obscuring her face, over her shoulders again then looked at Soraka massaging her enlarged cock with her hands.

This made her lick her lips with tongue curling around them salaciously as she was brought back to her aroused state, even moments after having nearly cum herself into a coma. Sex with Soraka was often a blend of both intensity and gentleness, the woman was a right animal when it came down to the feeling of her plunging her lengthy phallus into her body, thankfully she was often gentle about it.

‘Which reminds me….’ Sarah thought as she laid herself back against a pile of throw pillows comfortably laid out behind her like a small throne chair. She rested her head on the centermost one and spread her legs wide apart exposing her juicy-looking pussy to Soraka’s hungry gaze. “How about a bonus round, Rakka? Think I need you to go plow this hole as well, after having you ream my ass just now. Besides, I’m aching for you to ram that thing into this slot next. Just be sure to be gentle though, again, don't want to hurt the baby after all. Fu fu fu.~”

Upon hearing this, Soraka’s eyes lit up in both mischief and excitement. She furiously nodded her head feeling her erection stiffen even more at the prospect of fucking Sarah already, in the pussy no less. Usually, the woman had such reservations about letting her fuck into the third round, let along using that hole considering their baby was in her belly, but being frisky right now only made their inhibitions loosen up as well as amplify their love for each other. Sarah knew Soraka would be gentle, if anything, she was the one who wanted it rough and laid back on her backside allowing the purple goat woman to position herself at her waist yet again. 

“Of course, Sarah. I’ll be more than happy to.~” She giggled showing her twitching member oozing a dabble of precum once again. Soraka got up on her knees making her fluffy tail swish around behind her thighs and spread Sarah’s legs apart giving her enough space in which to work with. She saw her glistening pussy oozing moisture and cum, telling her it was ready for her cock once again as she got in between Sarah’s legs ready to fuck her into a state of unconsciousness.

She bent down on her hands making her breasts sway slightly until they touched Fortune’s own enlarged melons nipple-to-nipple. Before getting right to the fucking frenzy Soraka likes to make gentle music with her redheaded lover, she reached up to Sarah’s hands interlocking her fingers together with her own as she hovered over her face-to-face. The two women giggled playfully at each other and then met their lips together leading to another steamy make-out session wrought with tongue-slurping passion. Soraka hungrily swallowed the other woman’s tongue into her own mouth letting it mingle hers eloquently as they made out in hot lesbian passion for a few more minutes. While doing this, Saraha felt the Celestial’s member grooving along the surface of her belly, rubbing it back and forth slowly while they made out. The feeling it gave her made her skin shiver with pleasant chills, together they hungrily sucked each other’s breaths, swallowed each other’s spit, and wrestled their tongues together for dominance until they pulled apart leaving only a thin trail of saliva bridging between their lips.

“Haahh…..Sarah, it is always a joy kissing you. Now then, let us make love all over again like before; gentle and passionate with our souls binding together for all eternity. I’m sure the baby we made inside your belly will come out to be a beautiful one, whether it is a boy or girl. He he he he.~” Soraka mused giggling cutely as she spread her legs out to be pushing directly into Sarah’s inner thighs making them spread wide apart. 

Once she got into a good angle and steady position, Soraka then lowered her pelvis down to align with Sarah’s waist making her member guide itself over to the opening of her quim ready to ravage her all over again. 

“Go right ahead, you’ve certainly earned it, Rakka. I love you so much.~” She implored with her fingers spreading apart her labia like an invitation. 

Soraka gazed at the lovely wet pink and wet insides of her lover’s pussy and pushed herself closer to where the flat-head of her monstrous dick rubbed up against Sarah’s pussy gently smearing precum all over it. The latter shivered and tilted her head backward ready to feel Soraka’s cock inside of her pussy once again. She started to feel the woman pushing the flat-head into her sacred space spreading out her sensitive slimy labia around it as it plunged into her cunt one inch at a time. Sarah couldn’t help but let out a shrill moan of ecstasy from her lips, she leaned her head backward onto one of the pillows wailing deliriously in pleasure.

“Ooooohhhhh……! Nnnhhh! Rakkaaa!~” Sarah breathed out while running her hands sensually around her own chest, squeezing and fondling her large breasts in sensual circles while feeling Soraka sheathe more of her member inside her body. 

The purple-skinned goat woman bit down on her bottom lip yet again, this time wearing a very delirious lust-addled smile on her once stoic gentle face. She was feeling the slick slimy sensation of Sarah’s pussy wrapping tightly around the neck of her length, she carefully pushed in an inch or two more allowing a few more inches of hard throbbing horse-sized cock inside of Sarah’s tight body. She stopped pushing at a certain point leaving only a fourth of her gargantuan length inside of the tightening spongy cavity of Miss Fortune’s pussy. She had nearly pushed into Sarah’s cervix by accident, thankfully Soraka still had some restraint despite her frenzied state. She started slowly pulling herself back allowing Sarah to feel the grooving sensation of having her massive cock grind up against her sensitive inner walls, leaving it at the head inside of her sex again she began to gently row her pelvis forward into Sarah’s snatch, beginning to fuck her gently.

“Mnnghhh! Aaaahhhhh! Rakkaaaaaa!~” She cried out as her eyes shut and her chest started heaving to the sensation of Soraka gently rutting into Sarah’s waist from above. 

Gentle claps of flesh upon flash were being made like it were music, soon Fortune’s body started rolling up along the surface of the bed allowing it to creak loudly to the rhythmic sensation of Soraka fucking her raw. She could feel the sensitive sensation of having the other woman’s dick plunging straight into her tight slimy pussy, Fortune would reflexively squeeze her insides around it feeling it throb even more while Soraka bottomed out of her in a steady yet gentle fashion. Gradually, her movements became faster and she started pushing into Sarah’s body even harder making Sarah’s breasts start jiggling with every slight bodily movement. Soon, she was clutching the sides of the blankets mewling quietly with ecstasy when feeling her lover fuck her passionately against the bed surface. She was thankful that Soraka remembered to keep only a certain amount of her massive cock inside because right now the woman was frenzied beyond belief.

“Mmhmm! Mmhmm! Mhhnn! Oooohhh…..Sarah! Nghhhh!~” Soraka breathed out as she heaved her body along Sarah Fortune's with every sway of pelvis she could muster. Her body pressed itself atop the redhead’s carefully, feeling her swollen baby-carrying stomach pushing into her navel as she fucked her pussy raw.

Quiet squelching noises could be heard as Soraka slowly plunged in and out of Sarah’s snatch leaving her wailing deliriously in pleasure for she was hitting varying sensitive weak points inside of her cervix. Soon nothing was heard except the soft clapping noises of one futanari woman rutting a pregnant regular woman, and doing so with every heave of her tits meshing against the others in a languid display of woman-on-woman sex.

“Hhaahh...aahhh...aahhh...ahhh…! Soraaaakkaaaaa!~ Nngghhh! I’m coming close!” Sarah announced after several more minutes gentle rutting brought on by Soraka pounding against her waist.

Soraka was moving even faster now, making her tits sway as she elevated her position to be above Sarah’s body holding her legs apart as she drove her member into her sex in nonstop passion. Her folds gushed and squelched around the large purple phallus, giving Soraka more than enough arousal to rut her hips into Sarah’s button making the woman squeal loudly as she fucked her pussy with unbridled passion. Eventually, her pelvic movements increased in strength making Sarah’s chest heave and bounce around all while squeezing her insides tightly around the goat woman’s long purple phallus.

This carried on for several more minutes when Soraka felt the vice-like contraction of Sarah’s pussy wrapping tightly around her length, she let out a loud guttural squeal of elation while tilting her head back letting her pelvis slam away into her sex until she shuddered with climax.

“Uuunngghhhhhh! Sarahhh!~” Soraka cried out with eyes closed tight and mouth hanging open in ecstasy as she felt the thick splashes of sperm erupt out from her member and into Sarah’s body filling up her pussy almost instantly.

Sarah’s legs darted out sticking beyond Soraka’s shoulders as they twitched spastically with orgasm. Between the orgasmic high and the relief of letting out inside of her, Soraka watched pleased as Sarah’s face became flustered amidst her intense climax. The woman was heaving tiredly making her breasts sway and jiggle along her chest, her pussy squelched noisily around Soraka’s length milking her for the last dribbles of sperm gushing out into her opening. Once things calmed down somewhat Soraka finally felt flaccid, letting out a blissful sigh as she slowly pulled out of Sarah before collapsing down next to her with a hand running gently along her swollen belly.

The redhead soon passed out wearing a pleasant smile on her face, her eyes drifted to a close with Soraka following suit feeling nothing but happiness well up inside her entire being. Her member was now spent and softened up like a large bratwurst sausage leaving a trail of cum oozing along one of Sarah’s thighs. At seeing her sleeping face Soraka could only count her blessings as she squeezed one of the woman’s hands fondly, intertwining her fingers together with her own as she silently thanked her forbearers for allowing her to live such happiness.

‘We make our own destinies indeed, and mine is with Sarah for all eternity. I could not ask for a better wish to be granted.’ She mused to herself resting her head next to Fortune’s on the pillow and falling asleep soon after with her hands still clutching Sarah’s right one tightly, never letting go.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…..**

**This has been for L.F, thanks for reading.**


End file.
